


Namaste

by Cptnsambucky



Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Amputee Bucky Barnes, M/M, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, bucky is kind of self deprecating, yoga instructor sam wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: “This is your dumbest idea yet, Steve,” Bucky says while pulling his yoga pants up for the third time. The stupid thing keeps riding down and it’s annoying Bucky to the fullest.Steve laughs and pats Bucky on the back. “I think you mean mybestidea."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Namaste

“This is your dumbest idea yet, Steve,” Bucky says while pulling his yoga pants up for the third time. The stupid thing keeps riding down and it’s annoying Bucky to the fullest. 

He and Steve are currently standing outside a new yoga studio that opened up in Brooklyn. Bucky didn't want to go but, naturally, Steve jumped at the opportunity to go, said this could be a good friend activity.

Steve laughs and pats Bucky on the back. “I think you mean my _best_ idea. It’ll be fun. You need to get out of the house. You’ve turned into a hermit.”

Bucky huffs. He can admit that he has kind of isolated himself in his house, however, that’s his business. It’s been hard on Bucky since he lost the arm. He just wanted some time by himself, to find his bearings. Of course, Steve didn’t like Bucky’s self-imposed isolation and decided to visit Bucky almost every single day, just to ensure that Bucky got a healthy dose of social interaction. It was annoying to say the least.

“How am I even supposed to do yoga? In case you forgot,” Bucky starts while raising his stump, “I only have one arm.”

Steve fixes Bucky with a look. “You can do plenty with only one arm, Buck. You’re very capable.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment on it. Instead, choosing to finally walk inside the yoga studio, where he instantly gets a whiff of incense. It smells nice, but it’s honestly a little strong.

“Isn’t this nice?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies honestly, because it is nice. The interior walls are painted a light blue color and the furniture is a pastel yellow. It's a combination that Bucky would’ve never thought of but it really works.

A session is just about to begin as Bucky and Steve walk into one of the rooms. The instructor isn’t there yet but people are setting down their mats and talking with one another. Bucky feels out of place, as he tends to feel in new environments nowadays, so he drops his duffle bag into a corner of the room, gets his yoga mat out and carefully sets it onto the floor, farther away from the other people. Steve grabs his mat out of his bag and sets it beside Bucky’s before sitting down.

Bucky is starting to feel self-conscious the more he looks around the room. Everyone’s fit and in shape, and it’s evident that this isn’t the first yoga session these people have been to. Bucky, on the other hand, has never done yoga in his life, he didn’t even own yoga pants before today, he had to go to the store with Steve just to buy some. Needless to say, it’s all a little intimidating.

Bucky pulls up his pants once more before taking a seat on his mat, sighing. Steve pats his back again and gives him a big smile. Bucky rolls his eyes and turns his head to look anywhere else.

That’s when Bucky sees him.

The most beautiful man Bucky’s ever seen in his _life_ walks into the room holding a yoga mat. His lips are stretched into such a pretty smile and his eyes shine so brightly as he places his mat on the floor in the front of the room.

“Hello everybody, welcome to the first-ever session for this yoga studio. I’m Sam, your instructor for today. Is everybody ready to begin?”

Various encouragements came from the room, including from Steve, which made Bucky roll his eyes even more. Sam clapped his hands together.

“Okay, now let’s begin.”

\---

Bucky doesn’t know if he can take this anymore. Doing yoga is of course, challenging when you only have one arm, but Bucky’s been managing it pretty well. The yoga isn’t the problem.

Sam is the problem.

Sam walks around the room quite often to make sure everyone’s doing it correctly. And every time Sam’s back faces him he catches a glimpse of his ass and it’s _all over_. Sam’s ass is perfect, round and plump. So perfect in fact that every time Sam passes him, Bucky’s certain that he can hear choir music in the background.

The final straw is when Bucky is attempting--and failing--to do the downward dog. He keeps losing his balance and falling over, which frustrates the hell out of Bucky, who is currently on the edge of having a meltdown.

That is until Sam comes over to him.

“Hey,” Sam greets with another one of his blinding smiles.

“Um, hi,” Bucky replies, thoroughly embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m sure I look like a mess. I didn’t mean to interrupt the session.”

“You didn’t interrupt anything. It’s my job to help any and everybody who needs it. Now, do you want my help?”

Bucky knows he’s blushing furiously, from embarrassment but also from Sam being in close proximity. “I uh, yes. Please.”

Sam smiles again and gets even closer than Bucky thought possible.

“Okay, now try to loosen up. You can’t do yoga if you’re tense.” Sam suggests while putting his hands on Bucky’s hips. Bucky’s certain that he’s going to combust very soon.

“Well, it’s hard to not tense up when you only have one arm holding you up,” Bucky says with a chuckle. He tried to go for sarcasm, but he knows it came out self-deprecating.

Sam hums, but otherwise says nothing. He’s still holding onto Bucky’s hips, trying to position his body correctly. When Sam is confident that Bucky can stay balanced by himself he removes his hands from Bucky’s hips.

Bucky lets out a sigh of relief when he doesn’t face plant, _again_. “Thank you.” Bucky supplies.

Sam nods his head with a twitch of his lips. “No problem. Call me if you need anything else.” And with that Sam walks back to the front.

\---

Soon, but not soon enough, the session is officially over and Bucky almost cries from happiness. The session was exhausting, and all Bucky wants to do is go home, shower, and take a long nap.

“That was great. Who knew yoga could be such a workout?” Steve states while rolling up his yoga mat. Bucky has to fight the urge to roll his eyes for the 40th time today.

“Everyone but you Stevie,” Bucky replies while also picking up his yoga mat and tucking it back into his duffle bag.

Steve chuckles and ruffles Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s about to tackle him until he sees Sam walking over here.

“Oh God,” Bucky says while looking away.

“What?” Steve asks, obliviously looking where Bucky was just looking.

“Hey,” Sam starts when he reaches where Bucky and Steve are standing. And that’s when it finally clicks.

“Oh. Hey. Bucky, I’ll wait for you in the car. Take your time,” Steve says with a smirk. Bucky wants to choke him with his yoga mat.

Steve makes his way outside and Bucky finally gives Sam eye contact. “Hi.”

“How was the session?” Sam asks. He’s changed into loose sweatpants and a shirt. Bucky would be disappointed but Sam still manages to look good in the ratty pair of sweatpants. Bucky’s starting to think he’ll look good in just about anything.

“It was good. You’re a very good teacher."

“Thanks, I try,” Sam smiles and Bucky can’t help the small smile that spreads across his face.

Sam is still looking at him and Bucky can feel his cheeks heating up.

“Do you wanna, maybe, grab a coffee with me? I know your friend’s waiting on you, so it’s fine if you say no,” Sam says.

Bucky wants to laugh, he must be hallucinating right now. There’s no way in hell that a guy like _Sam_ is asking him out on a date. Especially since he made a complete fool of himself in front of the guy like a half hour ago.

“Um. Yeah. Sure. Let me just drop off my stuff in my friend’s car and then we can go.”

Sam nods, “I’ll be waiting.”

Bucky goes to Steve’s car and knocks on the driver’s side window. Steve rolls the window down.

“Yeeess?” Steve asks with the goofiest looking grin on his face.

Bucky would roll his eyes if he wasn’t so giddy. “I’m going with him. Do you mind taking my stuff home?”

“No sir. I don’t mind at all. Go have fun. And stay safe.”

“Thanks mom,” Bucky teases.

Steve laughs. “But seriously Buck, be safe. I love you.”

“Yeah yeah, I love you too punk, I’ll be safe and responsible.”

Steve rolls the window back up and Bucky makes his way back over to Sam.

“I’m all set. Now, I was promised coffee, and after that session, I’m going to need a bucket load of it.”

Sam laughs. “I’ll get you 2 bucket loads of coffee if you tell me your name. Ya know, it's hard to give someone something if they’re nameless.”

Bucky laughs as he contemplates what he should tell Sam. Should he tell him his name is Bucky? It's not a lie, it's a stupid nickname, but he'd feel even more embarrassed than he already is if he told Sam his name was _Bucky_. After a quick mental debate with himself, he finally decides.

“James. You can call me James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)!


End file.
